Her Song of Peace
by MonsterLittleThe
Summary: Sakura sings a song of PEACE…People heard her and saw her singing they were all moved and even Sasuke who was disguised in Konoha to look for an opening was moved. Can her song bring him back and change his mind? R&R!


**HER SONG OF PEACE**

**Summary **

Sakura sings a song of PEACE…People heard her and saw her singing they were all moved and even Sasuke who was disguised in Konoha to look for an opening was moved. Can her song bring him back and change his mind? R&R!

* * *

In KoNoHa people were passing by buying groceries, children playing, and kids practicing err….training.

A young boy enters KoNoHa the guards didn't notice his disguise he just keeps on walking. He went to the training grounds of the once team 7 , he went to the tomb of the dead ninjas , he went to the gate of his old school ; the academy, and he went to the Ramen Shop and as expected he saw Uzumaki Naruto his ex-teammate together with a girl, she was Hyuuga Hinata. And you are right the person who went, entered and explored KoNoHa in a disguise was none other that the betrayer Uchiha Sasuke.

'That dobe sure doesn't change…pfft he always eats ramen…' Was all Sasuke thought.

In the first place Sasuke just came to KoNoHa in disguise because:

Orochimaru and the others are looking for an opening in Konoha.

He just wants to see his companions and teammates, before he could kill them and have there blood in his hands.

When he entered the Ramen Shop and took a sit he received a lot of stares.

He noticed that it was because of his cape so he took it off.

There revealed a boy at around 17 to 18 years old, a brown hair with onyx eyes (emotionless of course), a flawless skin and a very visible smirk shown in his face. He was absolutely hot!

"Hey there what do you want??" Ayame said as he asks the order from her new customer.

"The regular…" Sasuke said.

"OKAY!"

"Hey there boy, this is the first time I've seen you here what's your name?" an old man asked he was the owner of the ramen shop.

'Shoot I haven't thought about a name yet…aha!' Sasuke thought.

"Daisuke, I'm just a traveler." Sasuke replied.

"OH I see!" the old man said.

"Then I'm Uzumaki Naruto the 6th Hokage of this village!!! BELIVE IT!" Naruto said with thumbs up.

"Naruto-kun please lower your voice" Hinata said.

"Oh and this here is Hinata-chan my girlfriend" Naruto said, and with that statement she blushed.

"Here's your ramen kid!" the old man said handing Sasuke his ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You know you remind me of Sasuke my ex-teammate…" Naruto said out of the blue, while Sasuke was eating his ramen peacefully.

"….." was all that he could reply.

Time passed by… and Sasuke was dome eating and was about to live when…

"Daisuke you should stay" Naruto said.

"WHAT!!" Sasuke said/shouted.

'What the hell did they see through my disguise…I know I should have used level 10' Sasuke thought.

"You should tour the village since you are a traveler" Naruto said.

"Sure" Sasuke replied.

"You know Hinata-chan he completely reminds me of Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Me too" was all that Hinata can say as they look at the retreating figure whom they knew called 'Daisuke'.

'That was close' was all that Sasuke thought while walking.

'Nothing has changed here at Konoha only some big screens.

Then the big screen who he just considered a display suddenly turned on and all the people around him stopped what they were doing. Even the children playing stopped.

And there revealed a girl…Sasuke's eyes widened.

There he saw his ex-teammate sitting in a huge rock ,she was wearing a dress which made her look more appealing. But what bothers him was

"What the hell is she doing there??" Sasuke muttered out a little loud.

But that didn't go unheard by an old man.

"Kid you must be new I don't blame you…you see that girl's name is-"the old man was cutted off by Sasuke who said

"Haruno Sakura"

"Your right and she is there to sing us something everyday she does that and everybody listens to her melodious voice…" The old man said and began to walk towards his family.

Sasuke cant move in front of him was Haruno Sakura his ex-teammate and hell she was like an angel there.

Then the music started playing…

During this verse Sakura was in a garden full of stars and trees…and she looks up the sky with a smile.

_The nighttime fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air so warm and soft  
Peace everywhere I see the world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free like water in a stream  
Flowing on forever more._

This time Sakura was in a field full of flowers, and cherry blossoms her hair was being blown by the wind and one bird landed on her index finger.

_The breezes softly blow crisp and warm,  
So sweet I know,  
Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly a kiss so real  
Like a brush of a hair band I can not see  
The sound of the voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming,  
for all the world to see_

Now Sakura is seen with a place where everything was in ruins.

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream, that will soon come true_

This last part Sakura was seen on the sky with angel wings her face was so full of emotions

_  
The day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all!_

Then it stopped everybody went back to what they were doing.

Then Sasuke came back to his emotionless and began walking.

He doesn't know where he was going and the only thing that was in his head was sakura and the last part of her song 'Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream, that will soon come true The day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all!_'_

He kept on thinking about what will happen to him, to his friends to everybody.

Then he saw himself in front of a lake then he saw sakura there she was looking ate him.

"Sasuke??" Sakura said.

"Im sorry but im daisuke" Sasuke said.

Then they approached each other.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do he feels guilty, sad, inlove and everything.

Then he hugged sakura.

"I know your him…….Sasuke your back" Sakura said and hugged him back.

Then they kissed and on the background was the sun setting birds chirping and sakura's song playing.

"Sasuke-kun you're coming back right? You're coming back to Naruto and the others and to me? Right?" Sakura said.

"Ah" Sasuke said

"I love you Sasuke-kun"

"I love you too Sakura"

And they once again kissed continuing the song.

* * *

Thanks for reading and once again

Please read and review!


End file.
